Your (Real) Average Fairy Tale Princess
by Jordan Jameson
Summary: Brielle Opalescent is a normal 14-year-old girl. So things don't go as hoped when she's sucked into the real world of fairy tales and is told she's supposed to save the world. It's not a lie, but Brielle just doesn't seem to be ready to take on the responsibility. Will she find her true inner magic and save the world of the Fey? (R&R?)
1. Prelude

When I went to bed at 10:30 on March 31st, 2013, I was a completely normal teenage girl. When I woke up at 6:00 the next day, I wasn't. Well, okay, I was still the same girl for the most part. I was just in a different world and had a much larger responsibility on my shoulders. It kind of sucked. After all, who wants to fall asleep one night with their biggest problem being that they have to go back to school the next day then wake up the next day to find out that the fate of the world rests in their hands? Trust me, it's not fun.

My name is Brielle Opalescent. I started out as your average 14-year-old in her last months of middle school. I ended up living in a real life fairy tale. Don't let yourself be fooled, though. The world of fairy tales isn't really cheerful and all skipping through sunny forests and green fields and love and happy endings and pretty blond princesses in pink dresses and tiaras and big beautiful castles. Nope. Not at all. Oh, I'm sorry, did I just crush your hopes and dreams? Well, get used to it. With this story, things are going to get worse for you. _Especially _if you thought that was bad. This is the story of how I saved the world.


	2. Nightmares and New Places

_I laid on a stretch of cold stone above a flight of steps. A boy was on top of me. Not in the way I would have necessarily liked it, though. His hair was a light gold, similar to that of mine and his eyes were a very similar blue to my own. This boy held a knife to my throat and was trailing it down toward the collar of my shirt slowly. He pressed down a slight bit more once he reached the cloth, cutting it straight down the middle and leaving a thin red line down the length of my torso. My stomach turned as he separated the two sides of my shirt._

And then I woke up. I was suddenly aware of the heavy stench of forest around me and the soft touch of dead leaves and grass on soft dirt underneath me. I sat up and looked around in bewilderment. This was _so _not New York City. I looked down at myself. That was funny, I was sure I'd changed into my pajamas before going to sleep the night before. Then I realized these weren't even the clothes that I had worn the day before. I was now in a fresh sky blue button-up shirt with a royal blue tie, skinny jeans, and my brown hiking boots. I could tell I was wearing my glasses, just from the fact that my vision wasn't at all blurry.

I heard a noise come from the far end of the clearing and looked up. Just then, a guy about my age with shaggy jet black hair and golden brown eyes strode into the clearing. He was probably at least 3 inches taller than me. Apparently unaware of anyone being around he said rather loudly, "Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" I could tell my eyes were wide and I was sure I was blushing at least a little bit.

"Well," I half-mumbled, "if you're supposed to be the big bad wolf, then the only thing I'm afraid of is getting burned because you are _hot_." His head turned with lightning speed toward me. He blinked twice in surprise before a crooked grin spread across his face. I'd thought it wouldn't have been possible to make him look better before. Believe me, I'd thought wrong. "I know," he said, "No need to remind me." I felt myself flush. "I'm Chase," he continued, "Chase Lunario. You aren't from around here. Which is _really _weird. Who, might I ask, are you?" I struggled to act completely normal. "Brielle," I stammered, "Brielle Opalescent. Um, where am I?" Chase stared at me in surprise. "Opalescent," he asked, sounding truly surprised.

I nodded. "Where am I," I repeated. "You, my friend, are in the land of the Fey. Known more commonly to those from your world of residence, I assume, as the land of fairy tales." I blinked. "You're kidding, right?" He shook his head. "Um, can you tell me what it _smells _like here to you," he asked as he walked across the clearing and sat down next to me, staring intently into my eyes. I sniffed the air, trying to ignore the persistent rapid beating of my heart. "Um, Disney's Imagination lotion, a smidge of sunshine, a hell of a lot of evil, and..." I paused and sniffed the air again. "Tacos?"

Chase stared at me incredulously. "No way," he breathed. "Um," I said, "what's the big deal?" He shook his head and stood up. "Come on," he said, offering his hand to help me up, "There's someone I want you to meet."

It seemed to me that all the guys around my age in this place were hot. Which, really, wasn't fair. The 'someone' Chase wanted me to meet was Prince Charming. Literally. Only, his real name was Aiden Braveheart. It really was amazing how different things actually were.

"Aiden," Chase called, "Aiden, get over here now!" Sure enough, there was soon another boy about my age walking leisurely toward us. He had short light golden blond hair that was the exact same shade as mine and blue eyes that were just a few shades more gray than my own. My hand flew up to my mouth as I gasped. The boy, Aiden, was looking at me with a similar disbelief. "Chase," he said carefully, "why didn't you mention you'd discovered that I have a twin sister that you've just discovered?" Chase laughed. "I doubt you're related. Aiden, this is Brielle _Opalescent_. Brielle, this is Aiden Braveheart, fairy tale name: Prince Charming."

"What," I asked, only paying half my attention to what Chase was saying. This guy was obviously not who Chase thought he was. Or maybe he was. Chase didn't know the _full _story either way. "Opalescent," Aiden was saying, "Her last name is Opalescent?" Chase nodded. "But… there's no way," Aiden said. Chase raised an eyebrow. "She has the sense." Aiden shifted his gaze from me to Chase. "How can you be so sure, Chase?" Chase sighed. "How many people other than her knows what 'a smidge of sunlight and a hell of a lot of evil' _smells_ like?" Aiden blinked and looked at me. "By the Fey," he breathed, "she has the sense." Chase laughed. "Isn't that what I just told you?" Aiden shook his head in disbelief. "A brilliant girl," he muttered, "laden in gold and blue... It only makes sense. By the Fey, it makes perfect sense. This is her. It's really her. How the hell did you find her, Chase?" Chase shrugged. "Stumbled upon her in a clearing." I felt so confused. "Excuse me," I said, "but what the _hell _are you talking about?" Aiden smiled at me. "I like this girl," he said. Chase rolled his eyes."Brielle," he said in a somewhat gentle tone, "you're destined to save the land of the Fey."


	3. First Kiss

"_What_," I asked in disbelief. Chase looked a little bit disappointed. "Well," he said, "that's sad. I was hoping you'd take it better." I shook my head. "Look, I'm sorry, but I think you have the wrong girl. I'm just an average 14-year-old from New York City. How could you think that _I'm _destined to save anyone?" Chase sighed. "Wow, you really don't believe me, do you?" I shook my head again. Aiden stepped forward. "Well explain how you don't fit this, then," he said. He closed his eyes as if to concentrate and started to recite something that sounded vaguely like a prophecy. "A brilliant girl laden in gold and blue shall appear from a world far away from thy own. Though, at first, her courage lacks, she shall rise up to the Doe's throne. Born to lead and born to rule, the girl shall stop the Dark One. Her hand given to the fiercest warrior, the two shall fix what has been broken. Once again, the kingdom shall return to peace, the land in happiness once more. And she shall be a legend of the Faeries' lore."

Somewhere in all that, I'd seemingly lost my ability to breathe. I gasped for air. "Brielle," I heard Chase's somewhat panicked voice say, "Brielle!" I'd fallen to my knees, still at a lack for air. "What the hell did you do to her," I heard Chase asking, sounding even more panicked. "N-nothing," I heard Aiden reply, "I didn't do anything!" I knew that Chase would have believed him if I didn't say anything. "Liar," I gasped, "He's... lying." And then everything went black.

I wasn't sure if it was the sound of his voice or the sound of my name. Either way, I woke up to Chase. "Brielle," I heard him say in a concerned voice, "Brielle, wake up." I opened my eyes. "Huh," I said, "What happened?" I was lying in a comfortable bed in a somewhat small room. There was a lit fireplace across from the end of the bed and a chair to my left. Chase sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at me, concern clear in his eyes. His hand was on my cheek, making it impossibly difficult for me not to blush. "Aiden," he said softly, "he did something. Some sort of magic to stop your breathing. He tried to kill you."

I groaned. "That's actually not a surprised," I said, "Chase?" He met my eyes with his. "Yeah?" I took a deep breath, hoping to at least settle the severe shakiness of pretty much my entire body. "That prophecy," I said, "the one that Aiden was reciting? It mentioned 'the Dark One'. Do you know what he looks like?" Chase shook his head. "No. No one has ever seen or heard him. Not really. Why?" I took his free hand in mine. "It's Aiden. Aiden's the Dark One." He blinked. "What?"

I squeezed his hand. "Chase..." He shook his head. "Brielle, Aiden can't be the Dark One. It's just not possible. Brielle, you're his twin sister. How does that work, the good girl and the evil guy being twins?" He stopped. "Chase," I asked. He had a sudden mixture of realization, disbelief, and betrayal on his face. His hand slipped away from my cheek. He didn't reply. "Chase," I repeated, "Chase, what's wrong?" He shook his head. "You're right," he said quietly, "You're right, Brielle. It's Aiden. It only makes sense." His eyes glistened with tears. I struggled to sit up and put my arms around him in hopes that I could comfort him.

He saw the effort I was making, I knew he did, and he put his arms around me as well. One of his hands cradled the back of my head. He was gentle, which I appreciated since I had more than a couple aches and pains. We sat there in each other's embrace a few minutes before Chase pulled away from me and gently gripped my shoulders.

"Brielle," he said quietly, "you had a dream, didn't you? That's how you knew about Aiden, right?" I shivered and nodded. He cupped the side of my face with his hand. "I thought so," he said, "You were getting pretty restless. That's why I woke you up. What happened? What did you see?" I felt the color drain from my face. "If it's that bad," he said, "I understand. But don't hesitate to come to me any time if you need someone to talk to." I smiled and nodded.

Then he did something I never would have expected. He leaned in and kissed me. His arms were suddenly back around me, drawing me closer. I closed my eyes and felt my arms move so that they were wrapped loosely around his neck, my fingers tangling into his hair. His lips brushed gently against mine. After what seemed like only a few seconds or possibly like forever, I wasn't exactly sure, he pulled away and smiled at me. A bit of his jet black hair had fallen into his sparkling gold eyes, though he didn't seem to care. "Brielle," he breathed. "Yeah Chase," I asked in an equally quiet tone. "I love you," he said. I felt like I had just been punched in the stomach but instead of feeling pain, had felt a pleasant warm tingling. "I love you, too," I replied. His words still echoed through my head, not a hint of doubt or reluctance in them. _I love you_.


	4. True Family

The majority of the house, despite what you might expect, was rather large and modern. Which, really, is besides the point at the moment. Back to the story!

I sat in the living room of the house, which was Chase's, in the arms of my new boyfriend. "How are you feeling," Chase asked, speaking quietly in my ear. I turned my head to the side and briefly kissed him. "Surprisingly good for having recently come extremely close to death," I said. He smiled. "Well, I'd say that's good." I nodded. "So," I said, "I hate to ruin the mood, but I think it's important for me to know what exactly happened to this place. I mean, obviously, it hasn't always been ruled by a ruthless evil guy who no one knows the identity of."

He sighed. "Well," he said, "it really all started 14 years and about 364 days ago." I blinked. "That's the exact day I was born," I said. He nodded. "Exactly. The queen gave birth to a pair of healthy twins. A boy and a girl. They both had pale golden blonde hair. They also both had blue eyes. The boy's were an average grey-blue, but the girl's were a more vibrant shade. They were as deep and bright and beautiful as the sky on a clear spring afternoon. By the way, that's not how they usually describe the princess's eyes. Usually it's a brief 'bright sky blue' and that's that. I know those eyes, though. That's how they should be described." I looked at him quizzically. He smiled. "Brielle," he laughed, "I'm talking about you. Those are your eyes. You're the princess." I blinked. "Oh," I said softly, blushing half because of the way he'd talked about my eyes, and half because of how completely stupid I felt.

"Anyway," he said, "moving on. As you well know, the boy was named Aiden and the girl was named Brielle. Everything seemed perfect. The next day, though, a dark, hooded figure snuck in through the window of the children's nursery and stole Brielle, or, rather, you, from your bed in the night. No one knew what was happening until Aiden woke up and started to cry. He somehow knew that someone was trying to take you, his sister. The queen rushed into the nursery to see to your brother and found you missing. She ran to the open window only to see the figure racing away from the castle. It was, at that point, too late to get you back.

"You were, at one point, sent to the world that you lived in for the majority of your life. My guess is that your kidnappers used magic to make whoever you assumed were your parents believe that they really were your blood. Anyway, 3 years after that incident, your real mother, Queen Juliette, was killed. Aiden was left with only your father, his early years spent with your mother, and, strangely, his memory of your being kidnapped. That was actually what haunted him the most. Another 2 years later, your father was killed as well. The Dark One took over then. Obviously, there was someone else before Aiden. Your brother disappeared for nearly a year after the new rule. The land of the Fey became a dark place, the place it is now. Aiden appeared again one day, though he was an outcast. He no longer had any family, and he was no longer really the prince. Or so it seemed to most of us.

"He was probably kidnapped by the Dark One and brainwashed or something. Either way, he was evil. The original Dark One probably died and in his place, Aiden stood. He acted like he was the same person, of course. He wasn't, though. There's only a spark of what there once was in the kingdom left now. The happiness and well-being that once filled the place from corner to corner. Only you can even really detect it, though. You have the sense. You're the only one who can save this place. And I believe you're capable every step of the way. I'll stand beside you, Brielle. But it's not going to be easy, no matter what."

I nodded. "I know," I said, "I don't expect it to be anything but difficult. But I'll step up to the challenge. For you and for my _real _family. The family I could have had. Just, um, not Aiden. Obviously, since I'm going to probably have to kill him. I'm not sure I'll mind that too much, though, considering." Chase brushed a strand of hair from my face. "I don't blame you there," he said, "He _did _try to kill you." I nodded absently. "Chase," I asked, "what are the chances of a dream I had more than once coming true?" He thought about it. "Almost certain," he said finally, "Why?" I looked at him for a moment, then decided that talking to him was my best option. So I told him about the dream about my brother.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know that I'm majorly rushing the whole Chase/Brielle relationship and all, but there's a reason. For plot-related purposes I really need everything to go super-quick with them being together. So, sorry for the very little suspense, but it's necessary.**


	5. To Question One's Self

_Aiden woke to a strange sort of feeling. He wasn't sure what it was until he sat up and looked around. His twin sister, Brielle, was in the grasp of a dark figure whose face was masked in the shadows of its hood. There was a hand clasped over his sister's mouth and the figures other arm was hooked around her waist. Brielle had a somewhat wild look in her eye as she struggled to free herself from her captor's grip. Aiden screamed so as to hopefully alert someone of the problem, then launched himself at the hooded figure, hoping to save Brielle. He found himself, somehow, attacking her rather than the figure, though. As he realized this, he immediately stepped back several feet and watched in despair as Brielle was dragged out the window, looking at him with a look of hurt, betrayal, and horror, her face bloody and bruised because of him._

Aiden sat bolt upright in his bed. He had broken into a cold sweat and was shaking. His breathing was heavy and his heart was beating abnormally fast. "Crap," he said, "Not again." This wasn't the first time he had experienced this dream, especially in the past week or so. It was getting rather irritating now. He knew that he actually did care about his twin sister and wasn't really bothered about it. His problem was knowing that if he didn't kill her, she'd end up killing him. He wasn't sure, though, if he could actually bring himself to end her life.

Even before, he had tried to even convince himself that Brielle hadn't been the twin he'd lost those many years ago. For some odd reason, Chase, too, had denied that the girl was Aiden's twin. Aiden had known all too well, though, that Brielle was his sister. He had tried to kill her then. He wouldn't have had to worry too much about somehow knowing her even better than he had when he killed her then. He thought that it would be easier that way. He had been wrong, though. It was still too hard for him to end Brielle's life then.

Chase had pinned him on the ground. Aiden had known that he could have easily been killed then. Chase, after all, _was _the Big Bad Wolf. There was no doubt that he could have ripped Aiden's throat out. He had demanded that Aiden release the magic he had used to cut off Brielle's breathing. Aiden had cooperated. He would have stopped the magic even if Chase hadn't threatened to kill him. It had been then, though, that Aiden had seen that Chase had somehow fallen madly in love with Brielle, even though they had barely met. Which was, he had to admit, cute. He found himself, in a way, jealous, though. Probably because he had seen how she had looked at Chase, like she was equally in love with him, and how she had looked at him, a look of complete terror on her face.

It wasn't the way one would usually look at their twin brother, he knew that much. It was more like the way you would look at someone who had done something totally horrific and scarring and possibly even heart-breaking to you. Which, he had to be honest, had somehow broken his heart because he had known they were family and he had known that he cared deeply for her and felt responsibility for her, possibly in a way that was a bit stronger than natural for twins. That was the power of magic at play. He knew that they had a sort of bond. He hoped that she, too, might end up being affected by it. He thought that maybe, just maybe, if they used that bond to their advantage, she could help him correct his mistakes and bring him back into the world of light.

He hoped that they could make that happen. Brielle had already shined a warm light on his seemingly endless darkness. He'd realized, somehow, after seeing her that he had been making severe mistakes. He still needed his sister's help, though, to free himself of the ironhard grip of evil. He was still, however, weak now. As he thought about this, all of this, he had to wonder now if he was really the one who was keeping the kingdom that he had grown up in and loved to a great extent in a dreary darkness.

He laid back down and realized then that there had been tears pouring down his cheeks. He wiped his eyes quickly, though he knew no one was there. It was rather irritating how paranoid he could get when he fell into this sort of mood. The chances of someone walking into his room in the middle of the night were not very high. No one around really wanted to mess with him. They knew better. Still, he always felt like he was being watched in moments like these. This time, though, he realized that it was more than a false instinct. The feeling that someone was noting his every move was more intense than usual.

He sat back up and looked around. "Who's there," he asked. He could hear his voice shaking. Of course, there was no reply. Aiden stood up and reached for the hilt of his sword which he had, thankfully, left beside the bed earlier that night. There might have been more modern means of doing things now but some things were just done better with the traditional tools.

As he grasped the handle of the sword, Aiden saw a dark hooded figure emerge from the shadows. He stepped back. "You're the one from my dream," he gasped, "The one that took Brielle." The figure still didn't speak, but flung out a hand toward Aiden. Aiden gasped in surprise as he was thrown back, his sword flying from his grip. The figure began to close in on him, seemingly in no hurry. Aiden threw up his hand, calling on whatever magic he could muster in such little time to help in. A burst of the red sparks burst from his fingertips, but the figure simply threw up its hand and the sparks died in an instant. "Crap," he exclaimed, losing hope. He looked up and tried to see the face of his attacker through the shadows of his/her hood. He realized that it was no use and decided that his best option was to try and get away. He tried to stand but immediately lost balance. Desperate, he used his hands to drag himself away from the figure until he found his back pressed against the wall of the room.

Aiden saw something silver glint in the figure's hand. He immediately identified it as a knife. _Crap_, he thought, _this is it. So much for fixing things with Brielle. At least she won't have to go to the trouble of killing me herself_. The figure stopped now, about a foot in front of him. He looked up, knowing he would just have to accept his fate. He saw, now that it was so close, something engraved in the knife's blade. He took in a sharp intake of breath. He knew this knife. It was the blade that had killed his mother and his father and, somehow, he knew that after it was used to kill him, its next target would be Brielle.

There was a flash of silver as the figure swung back the knife. Aiden closed his eyes, bracing himself for a blow to his heart or a slash across his throat but the knife came across his cheek instead. Aiden looked up. His vision was starting to blur. He guessed that the figure was waiting to kill him and had used magic channelled through the knife to weaken him. If magic was channelled through a weapon that attacker used on their victim and the weapon made contact with the bloodstream, the magic would be twice as powerful. This was obviously a very weak bit of magic since even with the knife it had quite a mild effect on him.

He felt himself be lifted in a strong grip and struggled to free himself. He quickly realized it was no use as he was dragged toward the window. He soon found himself in fresh night air. By now, he had stopped wondering if he really was the one who held the land in its current state. He knew now that it wasn't him. It was his captor, or possibly a group of people. Either way, it was obvious that Aiden had little to no effect on this place. Or so he thought. As he slipped away into unconsciousness, something occurred to him. He might just be one of the few who had been keeping the light of the kingdom alive all these years.


End file.
